It's not all right
by ever112334
Summary: okay well i suck at summaries but basically Mel still has feelings for ian and tries to steal him from wanda.And a lot more other problems along the way :
1. Chapter 1

_**WPOV**_

It's been about a week since I've been introduced to pet's body. Nothing changed much around the caves; well actually Ian and I have been inseparable, I mean can you blame us their was no one else to think about, no one telling me to stop and think about Jared, nothing…just me and the one human I seemed to be madly in love with. I was in the kitchen helping lily and Melanie make dinner for everyone. I was so deep in thought I forgot to put the bread into the oven. I looked around to see if anyone noticed my mistake, I walked over to the oven and put the two trays of rolls into the oven. I could feel Mel's eyes burning into the side of my face.

"Hey Mel what's up?" I asked turning around to face her after checking to make sure the bread wasn't going to explode or something. I turned around to face Mel again; she had a smile plastered on her face and grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the kitchen.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes lily" Mel called over her shoulder as she hauled me off to god knows where. We finally stopped right out side the entrance into the fields; she looked down at me and started laughing.

"Mel…I really have no idea what is so funny." I felt the corner of me lips fall down into a frown.

"I saw you thinking about something oh wait- someone in the kitchen." Mel giggled taking a glance at Ian who had his shirt of and was all shiny from his sweat. I couldn't stop staring at him; I swear I was dribbling all over my shirt this made Mel almost double over laughing. Could she be any louder she caught attention of some of the people working in the fields.

"Mel shut up your going to disturb everyone who's working!" I tried to keep a straight face but I guess it's true when people say laughing it contagious. I started to giggle I really did try hard to keep my face straight but It was hard. I looked up to see Kyle nudging Ian and pointing towards us. Ian looked up at his brother frowning then looking in the direction he was pointing to. As soon as our eyes met I shivered, those eyes did things to me that I didn't understand, he dropped the shovel and started jogging into our direction. Mel finally got control of herself and looked over at Ian then at me she muttered something and came over to pat me on the back and walked away, I was watching her walk away. Ian finally made it and lifted me up into a warm, big, sweaty bear hug I held tightly around his neck and blushed at the contact. Ian finally put me back down on to plant a big sloppy wet kiss right onto my lips. He really didn't waste anytime getting to the point; we moved are lips in harmony I felt his tongue trace the bottom of my lip asking for permission. I opened me mouth a little so his tongue could reach mine, I couldn't help but let a silent moan escape my lips Ian just held me tighter and started to kiss me with more force. I was so happy and content I didn't even care about the people in the fields watching us or the way Kyle and his little gang were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs laughing at us. I was the first to break the kiss I was breathing a little harder than usually

"I hope they bust a gut." I gasped my lungs were still screaming for air, Ian leaned down so his lips were right at me ear.

"Well, if that's what you want…lets make it happen." Ian practically growled the last part; I shivered as his breath caressed my neck. Ian grabbed me again and we started where we left off.

_**MPOV**_

I was having a hard time convincing myself that these feeling will go away, that I'll just forget about _him_. I was around the corner watching_ him_ kiss all over _her_ and the way_ she_ was all over _him_ I was starting to shake I didn't realize how mad I was.

"_Why did you do that? What else did you expect damn it!" _ What was I thinking this was Ian; Ian would never be mine I could see the way he looks at her. I got off the floor and started heading towards my room. I hadn't noticed I was already crying when I got to my door I slowly pulled the curtain aside and curled up on the mattress and cried my self to sleep. Thinking about his touch, his sweet smell, the way he used to look at me, and the way he used to kiss me and whispered I loved you.

"I don't want to lose him…I won't lose him." I knew it was my heart speaking but my mind and soul was shouting _"he's not yours he loves your best friend- your sister!"_ I guess I wasn't a really good listener because; I was still thinking about him. I was laying on the bed thinking of all the things I could do to make him love _me, _all the ways to make_ him_ happy in ways Wanda couldn't even imagine not even in her wildest dreams. In the end Ian will be mine and no one else.

**Hey people I hoped you liked it and please review I need at least 5 to write the other half…lol yep I think this one it better than the other two I wrote deleted those didn't like them anymore :)))) **

**Keep smiling on,**

**Ever **


	2. Chapter 2

_WPOV_

Ian finally let go of me, my whole body felt like it was going to explode any second now. I've never felt this way before I could tell that my mouth was hanging open but I couldn't find it in me to close it back. I looked up into Ian's eyes I swear at that moment I saw something snap, Ian's eyes turned dark and- and full of want there were so many emotions in his eyes that I couldn't even read them all. He growled and threw me over his shoulder and started running to our room. I looked up to see if anyone from the fields had seen Kyle and Jared were watching Ian run away with me over his shoulder.

"You go Ian! You dirty dog!" Kyle yelled with a huge smile on his face. I had no idea why it was so funny I looked over to look at Jared's face, for a second there was some sort of emotion on Jared's face that I couldn't understand. Our eyes met and he just looked away and continued on with his work, I tried to catch his attention again but they were out of sight. Ian finally put me down so he could remove the door to our room; he stepped in first and pulled me in after him. He looked me over then started attacking my lips this time he did hesitate; he tongue was everywhere in a matter of seconds his hand flew up and was knotted in my hair making escape impossible. My arms were mashed in between us he pulled away to put the door back in place I took the opportunity to sit down on the bed, next thing you knew Ian was on top of me- all _over_ me. The burning sensation that was happening before was now driving me madly insane; Ian's hands started scanning over my body he stopped at my chest. _pop! _I was looking at Ian like he was a mad man; he'd managed to rip open my button down shirt. He was attacking my mouth again as his hands move lower. I froze I little I knew what he was going to do next he started to unbutton my pants slowly but urgently.

"I love you so much Ian O'Shea so much that it hurts." I whispered into his ear he stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you too my wanderer more than life itself." My heart soared soon Ian and I were showing each other our love for one another. I felt complete and so happy I thought I would explode from some much emotion. I didn't understand humans that well but I loved them. Never in my 9 lives have I felt so…complete.

When I woke up I was wrapped up in Ian's arms he was already awake watching me. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. I leaned in a pecked him on the lips as soon as Ian was about to deepen the kiss our stomachs growled at the same time. I looked up at him and we both broke out into a drunken laugh. We headed to the launch room hands entwined; this was going to be a problem I couldn't keep the smile off my face Kyle and Mel will notice something happened last night. As we walked into the lunch room Kyle just took one look at me and started to have a laugh fit on the floor. I looked up at Ian to see him shaking his head but he had a little smirk on his face. I went to go get food for me and Ian.

"Sooo how was _your _night?" I couldn't help but blush Kyle was trying to keep the smile off his face.

"Fine thanks and yours" I asked trying to sound like I really cared but, all I could think about was Ian.

"cut the bull let's cut right to the chase did Ian do you last night?" how could he say that I just looked at the floor and blushed like crazy I grabbed the food and walked over to Ian and the rest of the group. I gave Ian his plate and sat down next to him he ate with one hand and held me tight with the other. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyle smiling walking over to our table. I mentally rolled my eyed and groaned

"What do you want Kyle?" Jared spatter as Kyle approached our table. Kyle just smiled bigger and looked down at me and Ian.

"Nothing much just wanted to ask my little brother how was his night?" Kyle teased both me and Ian choked on our eggs. Everyone at the table had there eyes on us and just to make matters worse I started to blush like crazy. I looked down to try to hide the blush; I wanted to run the heck away from there.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Ian asked he sounded like he was nervous too.

"Well, since the kid's here I'll try to say it in code" Kyle was so enjoying himself right now.

"Did you and Miss Wanda get busy?" I swear if I held my head any lower and my face went up another shade my head would fall off into my lap.

"Yea so what if we did." Ian said calmly my head snapped up and was staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I can't believe he just told him what happened last night.

"And just to let you know I enjoyed every minute of it." Ian held me tighter and kissed my cheek I was freaking out just a little. Kyle looked like he had hit the jack-pot he was laughing catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm soo proud of you lil bro you just scored some major points in my book." Kyle laughed walking away. Everyone at the table was quiet for a while I could feel Jared's gaze blazing into my face.

"So, how was your day so far Jamie?" I took a bite out of my eggs trying to return the situation to normal. That did it, Jamie went on and on about his day I wasn't really paying attention it was kinda hard to concentrate when you had two pair of eyes staring at you. Finally, Jared dragged Jamie off to class Ian kissed me on the check and waved Mel good-bye as he ran off to the fields.

"What?" the way Mel was staring at me was really starting to get on my nerves it's not like her and Jared were saints they've do _it_ before. She smiled and started to laugh she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen shaking her head and laughing. I blew out a puff of air causing my hair to blow off my face, I stood up and walked slowly to kitchen Mel hasn't said a word to me the whole time. I was thankful for that I had a lot of thinking to do Mel and I started make spaghetti for the lunch rush. Ever now and then I would look over at Mel to see her talking to herself about something.

"Hey Mel what are you talking about over there?" I didn't look up at her I kept making the sauce waiting for her to answer me question.

"Nothing, I was just singing." I wasn't sure if Mel was lying to me or not she was such a good liar that I couldn't tell. What ever was bothering her I had a feeling it was going to pull us apart.

_JPOV_

I was so mad I just had to get out of there. I thought Ian was my friend- my brother how could he do this to me. How could he take advantage of her like that she hasn't even been in that body for a month? I was so anger I could just imagine her on her back looking up at him all confused. I know she wasn't really ready- that she really didn't want too. But for Ian she would do anything, even if it would hurt her she would just hide her pain the best she could just to make him happy. I was so disgusted had he no shame, I was so busy ranting on in my head that I forgot that Jamie was right there. He was about to ask me the obvious question but I just shook my head and told him it was all right- when it obviously wasn't.

**Hey people I know I didn't get 5 reviews yet but I still wanted to update the story. Thanks so much for the hits and the other crap I love the crap lol! Really thanks **

_**Keep smile on,**_

_**Ever **_


	3. Chapter 3

_JPOV_

Working in the fields seems to be getting hard and harder for me. I was still stressing about Ian and Wanda it's been at least a month since I found out they had sex and I still haven't talked to her. I know she's starting to notice the way I'm looking at her and so is Mel how can I get over these feeling for Wanda if Mel doesn't even want to kiss me anymore. She's been in her own little world ever since she got her body back. It's just not fair it feels like everything we fought for was for nothing, Ian and Wanda are happier than ever but, Mel and I are drifting apart I'm doing ever thing I can to bring her back to me but It feels like it's all for nothing.

"Hey Jared catch!" Ian yelled tossing me a water bottle, I looked him over trying to see what he has that I don't. Sure he was a little bit taller than me but that's not a good thing when it comes to Wanda. She would fit perfectly with me, I would love her in ways Ian wouldn't think of he treats her like a baby and that annoys the hell out of her. I would give her what she wanted I would kiss her with passion and lust everyday just for the fun of it. Ian wouldn't do that he would be thinking the whole time that he's hurting her. I started to shake my head in confusion I had everything Ian had and more-a lot more.

"Thanks man." I had to put on my famous poker face to hide how pissed I really was. We both covered the west side by ourselves we worked in silence the whole time. Everyone had already left for lunch leaving Ian and I to finish up the work I really didn't care I like the peace and quiet the only other sound was Ian's breathing. About 30 minutes went by when we heard two sets of distinct voices coming through the tunnels automatically both Ian and I stop and look in the direction the voices are coming from. Out pops Mel and Wanda carrying two trays of food normally I would look straight at Mel but my eyes had an idea of there own and decided they want to check out Wanda. Her long curl was put up into a beautiful ponytail; she had a pair of shorts that had a high rip on her right thigh that complimented her legs and a neon purple tank top that showed every curve and hugged her like a second skin. She had a wide smile on her face as she walked towards Ian and kissed her flat on the lips. I was so busy watching them I forgot that Mel was heading my way I looked up at her and winked she smiled and handed me my food and stared at them kiss. Wanda was the first to brake the kiss Ian looked he wasn't nearly done with her us, Wanda looked up at apologetically she came over and gave me a quick hug before returning to Ian's side the two of them sat down a started talking and eating. I looked down at Mel from the corner of my eye to catch her looking at Wanda it looked like she was about to attack her, I didn't like the way she was looking at her at all I pulled he over to the other wall to we could catch up and stuff. I took the tray of food from her and kissed her on the cheek it felt weird and awkward she looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you mad at Wanda or something?" I caught on to her fake smile quickly

"No I'm not mad at Wanda I'm just sorta…worried about her." She blew out a puff of air to show her frustration.

"WH-why why would you be worried about Wanda is she sick, hurt-come on Mel tell me!" I could see she was getting a little mad at me.

"Why are you so worried about _her_ well-being." she was pissed now and for _her_ to be mad at _me _because I was so worried about _our _friend made me furious.

"Because she's our _friend_ she's like a little sister to me. It's my right to feel worried about her well-being!" I spatter through clinched teeth both me and Mel were blazing at this moment. It looked like she was about to hit but we both got distracted by a running Wanda. Wanda had pulled away from Ian and dashed through the field it looked like she was about to be sick. I was about to ask Ian what did he do. He was looking in the direction she ran off to with an obvious confused expression on his face. Mel was already by his side I didn't even notice she had moved I walked over to the other side of Ian.

"Dude what happened?" I sat down next to Ian trying to read his expression but he was still in a state of confusion. Mel was rubbing his thigh trying to comfort him. I was immediately jealous that was more contact than I've gotten in two months.

"I don't know she was just sitting here talking and laughing…then she made this face a ran away…I'm going to go check on her." He rubbed the back of his head and started to run off to the direction Wanda ran off to. Mel was still looking at the direction Ian just ran off in, I knew the obvious now the reason why we were drifting apart the reason the only time I see her is when Ian's in the room…the woman I fell in love with the one I thought held my heart so dear was in love with another man. No no that couldn't be right Mel would never do something like that she loved Wanda to much to try to ruin her happiness. The more I thought about the situation the more I realized that's what I wanted to do. That's what I wanted I wanted to steal my best friend's love, I wanted to leave him sad and broken so I would feel happy and complete.

**Hey this is the 3****rd**** chapter and I'm not even close to finishing up**

**Please review and thanks for reading my story it makes me giggle at home with my kitty Lola :))) oh and I need 4 more reviews or I'm not going to put up the other one I'm serious…LOL! **

**Keep smiling on,**

**Ever 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_MPOV_

It seemed that Ian didn't even notice my hand he just ran away from me to go be with Wanda. I just didn't understand he fell in love with her in _my _body he has to still love me. I looked over at Jared for a brief moment before making up some excuse that would get me out of there. I walked though the tunnel thinking about what I should do, Jared loved me and I loved him and I really didn't want to hurt him but…I loved Ian more. I was strong, beautiful, nice and caring I was everything Wanda was and more he could actually touch me with out asking every two minutes am I hurting you. I was so confused and pissed what did he see in her…what am I talking about this is Wanda your sister dumbass. You love her you love her just as much as you love Jamie, you would never hurt Jamie or Wanda. When I looked up to see where I was I found myself standing right outside Ian's door, I was about to turn around and run to my room when Ian opened the door and ran right into me.

"Oh, sorry Mel…have you seen Wanda anywhere?" it looked like he was about to snap into a full out panic attack. He was just so beautiful his sapphire eyes where burning into mine, his lips wer-were just so perfect I was about to attack them right there and then. But we both heard a sniffle come from around the corner we both knew who that came from. I swear if I ever get another chance with Ian like this again I promise I won't even hesitate to show him just how much I love him. Ian ran over towards the sound I on the other hand was in no rush to see him make-out with _her_. I just couldn't stand to watch him be with her but you know me, I have to put on a happy face for my public. I walked over to Wanda and pulled her into a giant bear hug; I thought that the hug wouldn't change anything but it did it reminded me how much I loved Wanda and cared for her…I couldn't do this to her she was so selfless and giving. And I was the complete opposite I was selfish and would do anything to make _me_ happy.

"Mel I'm fine you could let go of me now." She was trying to wiggle out of my hug I laughed and looked down at her. I really did love my sister I can't believe I even thought about taking the one thing she really loved.

"Are you sure…your not putting on some kind of act right?" I pushed her back keeping my hands on her shoulders and looking her over.  
"I'm so sure I'm deodorant." We all busted out laughing only Wanda could think of something so corny to say. I Bent down and hugged her good-bye on last time I was about to round the corner when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around getting ready for a fight when I realized it was Ian. I know I'm usually a loud mouth and all but when he gave me a hug and thanked me I couldn't even speak. It felt like my voice box just disappeared and died, I hugged him back and continued my way to my room the whole time I was thinking about him how his strong arms felt around me the way he said my name and the way he looked at me. I know it could get better, that simple hug could turn into something extraordinary and the way he said my name could become something wonderful and full of love, and the way he looked at me could change into something powerful. I tried hard to ignore this I really did, but when Melanie Sryder wants something she got it.

"I'm really sorry Wanda." I whispered to myself before I went into my room still thinking about him.

_WPOV_

On no, I had that strange feeling in my stomach again. I popped out of bed and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and ran to the washroom as fast as I could only wearing my boy cut undies and a big shirt I was surprised how fast I could go in this body . It was still night out and everyone would be sleeping it was harder to see where I was going I kept running into things along the way I finally made it to the wash room with only a couple seconds to spare. I got sick again I was beginning to get worried I've been throwing up every morning and sometimes in the middle of the night this whole week. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush my teeth, in the morning I'll go talk to doc and try to find out what's wrong with me. When I got back to my room Ian was already up getting ready to go look for me when he saw me he grabbed me and pulled me back to bed. He kissed me once and instantly fell asleep; I sat there just watching him, he looked to happy and care-free when he was asleep. I didn't realized how long I've been watching him sleep but the cracks in the ceiling were telling me it was morning. I stood up and walked over to my little pile of clothes and slid on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I looked over to the other side of the wall to look my self over in the mirror Ian got for us on the last raid. It took me a while to realize why I looked to different I was getting curvy not fat but curvy…I liked it I went over to Ian kissed him on the forehead and left a note to tell him why I left to early.

_**Dear Ian, **_

_**Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up I had to get an early start to the day. I gotta help lily and lacey get breakfast ready see you in a little bet.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Wanda**_

I folded up the letter and placed it on my side of the mattress I knew it did/t matter where I put it Ian would just roll over it at some point. I knew it wasn't the complete truth but he wouldn't know; I was already on my way to hospital to go find doc when I bumped into Jared.

"Good morning Wanda what are you doing up so early?" Jared asked walking up to me

"What are you doing up so early in the morning your not the only one who's allowed to be a dang early bird around here Jared!" I practically yelled at him, he was totally shocked at me reaction to tell you the truth I was to I had no idea why I just snapped at him like that.

"Sorry Jared I didn't mean to yell at you…it's just that I'm sorta on a tight schedule here." I knew I had an awkward smile on my face but what the heck it was better than nothing. I waved good-bye to Jared and mad my way to docs, when I got there doc was already buried in his notes.  
"hey doc can I come in?" I knocked on the door even though it was already open

"Yea Wanda here come take a seat." Doc came over and pulled me towards an empty cot. Sat down and we just stared at each other for a while, I was struggling to find the right words.

"doc I don't know what's wrong with me I've been getting sick every morning and getting light head a lot and I have no idea what could be causing it." as I was telling doc what was wrong with me I saw a little light go off in his head he looked me over slowly the told me to wait a minute. He ran behind his desk and started to rummage through his cabinets. When he looked up at me he was holding a white stick in his hand he looked up at me with a worried expression.

"Doc…wh-wh-what is that?" he walked over and looked me straight in the face and told me the one thing that could change my life for ever.

"Wanda you could be pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

_WPOV_

It felt like my heart just dropped into my stomach I couldn't have a baby not here not when the world was slowly coming to an end. I didn't realize I was shaking until doc put his hand on my shoulder. I sat there just think and shaking my head, I looked up at doc and just started to cry I pulled my knees up to my face and held them there tight. I can't believe I could be so careless…I can't be pregnant I'm not human enough.

"Wanda calm down no need to worry yourself." I knew doc was trying to comfort me but my emotions were just scattered every where and I had no idea how I was going to put them back together.  
"th-then why do I need t-to take the test?" just talking about the "test" manage to make me start to sob harder.

"Just to make sure… and if you are pregnant I have a feeling everything will turn out okay." I looked up at doc through tears and decided it wouldn't hurt to check, doc showed me how to use the new pregnancy test that the souls made. These one was less disgusting I didn't have to pee on anything just put it in my mouth like a thermometer. I couldn't believe that this little stick could change not just my life but almost everyone's in this god forsaken cave. Doc went took the cot right beside mine and waited with me he told me to just lay back a relax and in two minutes we'll find out; I was just about to doze off again when the stick in my mouth started beeping I practically jumped 3 feet in the air. I looked up at doc he looked uneasy he took the stick out of my mouth and moved closer to the candle. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, I looked down at my belly trying to imagine it all big and round I started to rub my belly like I had a baby in there. Who knew maybe I did; then it hit me doc would know looked up at him slowly he was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. He hadn't told me anything yet I was starting to shake with anticipation. When he told me the news it was like he was talking in slow motion and everything turned black and white. I looked at him trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"…Wanda Hun you're pregnant" it was like I was just snapped right back into reality I was pregnant…in nine months I'll have a baby. I let one tear fall down my face a silently stood up and walked through the tunnels thinking-thinking how stupid I was I just ruined my baby's life and it wasn't even born yet. I could just imagine it growing up and hating me for being a parasite, a worm, the man reason that the world it was suppose to live happily on was now being controlled by aliens…like me.

_IPOV_

When I woke up as expecting to see Wanda still asleep by my side I sat up and looked around the room for any sign of her. I sprang up and pulled on my pair of jeans and a plain black shirt and was about to walk right out of there when I notice a crumpled up piece of paper on the bed. I ran over there and opened up the letter I began to read silently; I know this is weird but it smelt just like her and it made my heart skip two beats. I sat down on the bed think about how she makes me feel… she makes me uncontrollably happy and makes me feel like I'm some one special-like I'm wanted. I thought about the first time she came and how I hated her so much and just wanted her dead and how I want to beat the life out of her- to watch the light in her eyes begin slowly fade away. I was so wrong about her and now everything has changed… the girl I once tried to kill was now the girl I would kill _for_. I put the letter down on top of my pile of clothes, I walked quickly to the kitchen I was so excited to see her now well actually I'm always excited to see her. I was about to round the last corner that would lead me straight to the kitchen when a hand came down hard on my shoulder, I jumped forward and spun around with my hands held up in the air ready to kick some butt.

"Calm down Ian I just wanted to talk to you for once." Kyle laughed taking a step in my direction I really wasn't in the mood too put up with him I had some where to be.

"Kyle what do you want I have some where to be." I was beginning to get irritated with Kyle he was holing me back see the one I loved.

"Dude calm down you'll get to see your girlfriend soon enough." Kyle was joking around but I really didn't see anything funny.

"You really do love her don't you?" Kyle was serious now it wasn't a question I nodded and watched him move uneasily side to side.

"Mmmhh I see." There was a really lone awkward silence between us.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to start treating her like a sister now huh?" I smiled I never thought Kyle would fully accept Wanda but as long as he didn't hurt her I didn't care.

"Thanks man" I punched him playfully and he threw my over into a head lock and started to mess up my perfect hair. We were laughing when we came into the kitchen, it's a really rare thing to see Kyle laughing so everyone turned around and looked at us. I was already searching every table for Wanda I didn't see her yet- maybe she was in the kitchen still I was about to go running into the kitchen when a small warm hand slide into my mine. I looked down I saw Wanda looking up at me with a fake smile on her face. I knew something was bothering her but I didn't want to ask and upset her so early in the morning. We both walked over to the counter holding hands today we were having eggs and bacon I knew for a fake that it was Wanda's favorite. We walked over to the table were Mel and Jared were sitting at we slid into the spot in front of them. I held on tight to Wanda as we ate drawing random shapes and things on her hand. I was watching Wanda eat the only thing wrong was she wasn't eating she was just moving the eggs and stuff around the plate and taking little nibbles every once in an awhile.

"What's wrong Wanda?" I bent down and whispered for only her ears to hear she stopped playing with her and shivered as my breath swiped he neck. I was glade that I had the same effect on her that she had on me, she looked up at me with her big gray eyes and shook her head. I knew she wouldn't say no because she knew that I would know she was lying I just shrugged and let it go I didn't want to pressure her into telling me if she didn't want to. But on the other hand I really wanted to know so that I could try to fix what ever was bothering her I stroke her cheek softly and kissed her on plump pink lips softly. I loved how I could be myself around her I just didn't love her because she was so damn sexy but I loved her- her personality, the way she makes me feel and the way she makes my heart skip a beat constantly; if I ever had a heart attack and died I would have to place a $100 dollar bet Wanda was the cause of it. I tried my best to control myself but Wanda's hand was on my thigh she had no idea what she was doing to me. I wrapped my hand tightly around he waist and pulled her closer to me, I was about to trace my tongue on the bottom half of her lip when Jared cleared his throat. Wanda pulled away and looked at the floor I loved when she blushed I didn't like the fact that she was blushing from embarrassment but it still looked cute. I looked up at Jared he was shaking his head and walked away from the table, I was laughing at the fact that I made him run away by just kissing my girlfriend. I still thought it was mad funny it looks like I just found Jared weak spot.

"Ian?" Wanda was looking up at me she didn't look so good

"Yea?" I was sorta excited I was thinking she was finally going to tell me what was wrong with her but I guess not.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go back to the room for a little while." Shit I thought she was going to tell me; I began to mentally pout I turned to Mel and waved her good-bye as Wanda hugged her Mel smiled up at me. I froze for a while I remembered that look…when Wanda was once in control of that body. I was holding Wanda's hand while we walked do the tunnel to our room. I was still thinking about Jared; why would me kissing my girlfriend make him upset she was _mine _I under stand he's protective of her just like me but I'm her boyfriend I'm allowed to kiss her if she wants me to. I pulled away from Wanda's hand to move the door for her she thanked me and went to go lay down on the bed. I went over to lay down behind her and hold her tight to my chest. I sat there with her stoking her long beautiful hair away from her face. She looked so worried and tired in less than 5 minutes she was passed out I kissed her once on the forehead and walked out. I really was worried about her she was working to hard she's been sick this whole week and not eating properly, she been getting a little bit curvier not that that was a bad thing it looked great on her. Maybe tomorrow we'll go visit doc and get her checked out; I've been working in the fields all day and still no sign of Wanda lunch time no Wanda…dinner time no Wanda. I went to check up on her 4 times this inter time and saw she was still sleeping. After I was done with my shower I was so ready for bed. When I walked to the door I saw Wanda looking at her stomach in the mirror and crying.

"Wanda babe what's wrong?" I ran over to her and looked at he belly I didn't see anything wrong she looked soo sad that it was beginning to hurt me. I hugged her tight never wanting to let go we stood there for awhile just holding each other finally I pulled away and looked at her stomach still trying to figure out what's wrong with it I looked all over her and saw nothing. Well she did look a tiny bit bigger around her belly but I loved it, I looked down at her and held her face in my hand and pulled her back to me.

"What's wrong wanderer" she looked like she was about to break into tears again and I hated my self for making her cry. I tilted her head so she would have to look at me she held her breath for a while and sighed and held me tighter.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs

**Hey people thanks for the hits keep reviewing and I'll keep writing **

**I'm having so much fun writing this lol anyway keep review :)))))**

**Keep smiling on,**

**Ever **


	6. Chapter 6

_WPOV_

I was just so mad at myself how could I be so irresponsible. I was the cause of this whole mess, I just ruined my relationship with Ian and now I'm going to bring a baby into this horrible world I've created. I tried to compose myself the best I could but it was just too hard, Ian hasn't said a thing yet since I told him I was pregnant he was just looking at my stomach. I started to cry harder than before I walked over to the mattress and sat there with my head in my hands crying so hard I thought my eyes whole pop out. I felt Ian's strong arms pull me to his chest.

"You're pregnant" it wasn't a question

"I-I- I'm sorry it's al-all my fault" I was shaking soo hard Ian was about to say something but I wouldn't let him finish

"I was so careless and stupid…I-I don't want to lose you Ian…I-I'm-sorry" I suddenly knew the answer to my problems.

"I-I'll m-make doc take c-care of it I p-promise…e-everything could go back normal" it hurt me so much to even think about killing my unborn baby but it was for it's own good no baby would want a parasite for a mommy, I just couldn't handle it all and started to cry hysterically.

"You're pregnant how it that your fault…technically it's my fault" was all Ian said I looked up at his face to see him looking down at me smiling.

"I'm sorry Ian" the smile disappeared from his face and he started to stoked my cheek with his thumb trying to make me feel better about myself.

"Why are you sorry Wanda…I've always wanted to be a daddy" he wiped away a tear that was still on my cheek and planted a soft kiss in its place. I had no idea how to respond I just looked at Ian like he asked me to grow wings and fly away…I so wasn't expecting him to be happy I was expecting the complete opposite. He looked at me and kissed me again and held me tighter, he laid us down on the bed so we were on our sides facing each other. He kept one hand firmly on my waist and the other on my stomach. He was so close to me that every time he breathed his breath sent shivers through my body.

"I love you so much Wanda and this baby" he rubbed my belly as he spoke to me

"I hope it has your eyes" was all I could say; Ian moved his hand from my belly and moved it to my lips.  
"And I hope it has your smile" he pecked me softly on the lips I curled myself up into Ian and started to think about all the stuff that happened to day. Ian was already passed out and drooling on himself… I didn't understand how a man as wonderful as him could possibly love _me_. he wanted me and no one else besides this baby, we were going to be parents, mommy and daddy, mom and pop, I was just so happy to have him in my life I couldn't even imagine myself with out him he was my rock, my night in shining armor, my Ian the man I couldn't- wouldn't live with out.

_IPOV_

When I woke up it was around 3:00 in the morning I turned back over to look at the woman who was now carrying my baby in her. Now that she told me she was pregnant I could sorta see it a little, she had a little bump it wasn't huge yet but it was so much better than nothing. She was curvier than she was yesterday I looked her over thinking how lucky I am to have her all to myself. Every freckle, every curve, every strand of hair was _mine_. And every inch of me belonged to her and her only; I sat there and watched her sleep peacefully thought the rest of the night. When she woke up she looked up at me a smiled; damn she was just so hot I bet if we weren't leaving in caves that she would be the envy of every momma on the block. She kissed me softly and looked down at her stomach; she slowly rubbed her belly and sighed.

"What's wrong are you hungry?" she looked up at me a smiled and sat up a little but didn't get up.

"I'm not hungry yet thanks for asking though…do you see it?" she asked rubbing her belly and smiling

"What is the baby kicking?" my hand was already on her stomach I was just so excited about our baby. Wait until everyone finds out; this sent a new wave of excitement through my veins.

"No, I'm talking about my belly it's getting bigger…I think I've been pregnant for about a month give or take" she was probably right we only had sex one time and that was over a month ago. I looked over at her belly taking in her little bump

"Yea I see it" I smiled I walked around helped Wanda up off the bed she was still as light as ever. I watched her pull on a tank top and a pair of jeans… man she was just so hot! I suddenly forgot my manners and watched her pulled on her clothes and do her hair.

"You know staring is rude" she joked before walking out the door I didn't even notice her looking at me. I hurried up and got dressed and ran off behind her I held her hand as we walked to the kitchen together I made her sit down next to Mel, Jared, and Jamie as I got us food. Pancakes yes! This week was getting better and better I ran off and gave Wanda her food and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down next to her. Wanda ate every thing on her plate which was unbelievably cute her small petite body scarfing down three pancakes like nothing. Wanda stood up and offered to take the plate to the kitchen to get them washed; I watched her walk into the kitchen with the plates.

"Um…Ian don't get mad at me or anything but Wanda looks a little bit…different?" I could see Jamie was choosing his word carefully.

"No its okay…Wanda is getting a little bit bigger…but you know it's all part of the package " I laughed they all practically had a neon blinking light above the head blinking "What PACKAGE!" I stood up from the table and headed to the kitchen to go kiss Wanda good-bye before heading off to a long, stressful day in the fields but when I get back to Wanda and see she's okay and happy it'll be well worth it. I was thinking about her all day but that was a normal thing but, today I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about her I just kept picturing her holding this beautiful baby in her arm who looked just like her but obviously one day would become a pro at soccer just like me. I just couldn't wait to tell someone the wonderful news I really just wanted to yell out "I'm going to be a daddy!" but I knew Wanda would want to be there to tell everyone with me.

"Hey pay attention Ian you almost decapitated my foot!" Kyle yelled throwing a punch at me while I ducked out of its way

"Sorry" I really didn't mean it I was just so happy that I knew nothing could ruin this day for me.  
"hey what's up with you…you look like you just pissed a river full of gold" Kyle asked pulling up a pitch-fork to work along- side with me. Kyle was my brother- my big brother I'm sure Wanda wouldn't mind if I told him. I stopped working and looked up at him and smiled the biggest smile I could manage. Kyle looked up at me and took a step back he looked like he was about to run or something

"Ian what the hell is wrong" I was really freaking out the smile on my face just grew bigger if that was possible I knew tomorrow my cheeks would be hurting. I took a deep breath and moved closer to Kyle.

"I have something to tell you" Kyle took a step closer to me I knew he wanted to know NOW

"Your gay…don't worry I'll break it to Wanda for you" what an idiot he really knew how to ruin things for me.

"NO!" I yelled I took a step back and held my breath trying to compose myself I looked back at him trying to convince myself not to punch him right in the nose and break it _again._

"Wanda is pregnant" just saying that made the world seem brighter; I looked at Kyle waiting for his reaction.  
"You knocked up Wanda…dude you are so fucking high in my book that it's practically impossible!" he laughed and congratulated me in the only way Kyle could by giving me and punch in the arm. We worked together on the west side trying to finish up everything today so we could get the day off tomorrow. I occasionally glanced over at Kyle to catch him smiling while he was working…dang guess what…week just got better could you believe that. I was glade Kyle was excited about being an uncle. We both ended the day talking about the baby and other brotherly stuff.

"Hey you can't tell anyone about Wanda just yet, Wanda and I haven't talked about how we're going to tell everyone around the caves yet."

"Soo I'm the only one who know…SWEET! Don't worry my lips are sealed" Kyle pretended to pull an imaginary zipper across his lips. We skipped lunch so we could finish up our work in time; when the aromas from the food hit our noses our stomachs growled in unison we just exchanged glances and laughed all the way to the kitchen. As soon as I got there I scanned the room for Wanda; I saw a flash of blonde and turned to see if it was Wanda. I sighed when I saw it wasn't her it was just one of the new girls' doc save Alyssa.

"Ian where ya going aren't you hungry" a soon as I heard that voice I was smile cam across my face. I turned around to look at Wanda she was at the table with all of our friends she had a small plate of spaghetti and a lager plate completely filled right next to her. I practically ran over Sharon to get to Wanda she grunted about something about me being a fool. I kissed Wanda on her nose then her lips before sitting down, she look better she looked like her old self just a bit curvier.

"So where were you today you completely ditch Wanda with me" Mel pretended to be hurt she smiled and winked at me to show she was just kidding around.

"I'm sorry I wanted to finish up everything today so that I could spend the whole day with Wanda tomorrow" I smiled leaning my forehead against Wanda's she smiled and blushed a little.

"Oh what about me I thought I was you bff Ian…we're so over" Mel folded her hands across her chest and turned her head to the right. Everyone at the table laughed except Mel I bumped her under the table to get her attention. She looked up at me and pouted some more.

"Oh come on Melanie I don't want it to be over you're my bestiest female friend" it sounded completely stupid because I switch girl for female.

"Fine but you owe me you made you bestiest "female" friend sad" she laughed adding emphases the word female. I laughed and pulled Wanda closer to me and held her tight refusing to ever let go of her unless she wanted me to.

"How are you" I leaned down and whispered in her ear she looked up at me and smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm hungry"

"But you just ate" I was so confused how could she be hungry she didn't even finish he spaghetti.

"I know" she kissed me again and this time I understood I looked back down at her and smiled my usual cocky smile. She stood up and gave everyone a hug and was about to walk out when she stopped and waited for me at the door, I stood up and said good-night to everyone before walking over to her I pulled her in and kissed her nose.

"Hey Wanda!" Kyle came running up to use with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Kyle did I forget to tell you good-night?" she was so sweet always saying good-night to everyone even to Maggie and Sharon who always never answer back.

" I just wanted to tell you, you might want to lay off all the junk your starting to look a little…curvy?" he winked and said the last word like it was a question I looked up at him trying to tell him to get the hell out of here. Wanda looked up at me then looked at Kyle she smiled and said "so Ian _loves _it…I think it makes me look sexy" she laughed and started to walk away Kyle laughed and patted her on the back before yell over his shoulder good night. I ran after Wanda and we held hands the whole entire time as we walked to our room. When we got inside our room I turned around to put the door back in its place when I turned around Wanda grabbed me and pulled me down on the bed. Before I could process what was going on her mouth was already attacking mine she was straddled over me and kissing all over my face and next. I knew that when I girl it pregnant she gets all hormonal (a.k.a _crazy_) and most guys complain how it's to much to handle but, this…this I could handle very well.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this I usually post a new chapter early in the morning or in the middle of the day but it's still okay it's only 7:33pm anyway!**

**Thxs for the review and hits the story isn't close to done yet so keep reviewing if you want me to keep writing :)))))**

**Smile on,**

**Ever **


	7. Chapter 7

_MPOV_

Last night I was walking past Ian's room when I heard him cuss I know it's rude to ease drop but I couldn't help myself. I pressed my ear softly against the door be careful not to knock it down.

"…uh Wanda…shit!" I couldn't help but smile at the way he was talking to her but, even though I want Ian more than anything in the world there was still a side of me who wanted to barge in there and defend her. At the end of the day Wanda will always be _my___sister and Ian…Ian I'll just have to push those feelings for him in the deepest darkest corner of my mind for Wanda's sake.

"oh my gosh Ian!... ahh!" my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach…they weren't fighting the-they were…I couldn't bring myself to say the word, I ran as far and as fast as I could away from that that…whore! I didn't even know where I was going I just let me feet carry me where ever they wanted to; I ended up in the washrooms I walked into the area where we took our baths and sat on a rock in the darkest, deepest corner I pushed myself as close as I could against the wall…like I tried to push my feeling for Ian.

"how could you do this to me Ian" I sobbed didn't he understand that I loved him I thought I gave him enough hints I thought today in the kitchen he caught on but, I guess I was wrong. I shook my head trying to shake the image of him on top of her moaning with pleasure and the part that was killing me the most was that I wasn't the reason for it. I've completely forgot about Jared I don't even care if I hurt him anymore all I want is Ian. I _want_ to be the one he loves, I _want _to be the one he kisses and hugs, I _want_ to be the one who gets to snuggle up in his warm arms at night…NOT _HER_! I shook off all feelings of sadness and started walking through the tunnel talking to myself.

"Ian will be mine and I'll be damned if I let that bitch steal Ian away from me" I loved Wanda I really did with all my heart but, what I was planning to do was going to be an act of tough love.

_WPOV_

I when I woke up I was unusually comfortable I was usually curled up next to Ian like a little child but, today I was laying on my back spread all over the place. My head on Ian's chest, on hand on my belly the other hand hanging off the bed, my right foot lopping over one of Ian's and the other hanging off the bed. I looked over at Ian to see him sprawled all over the place like I was; I pulled myself higher than Ian so I could rest his head on my chest he snuggled closer to me still asleep. I started to draw mindless patterns on his cheek his head was nuzzled between my breasts and my now round belly. Ian moved his arm across my body and pulled me closer to him I sighed in contentment, I wasn't sure if Ian was awake yet but I didn't want to make any sounds yet that would risk waking him up. I sat there with my head leaning on the head board with my eyes close thinking about how are family was going to growing. In about 8 months and something weeks it won't just be me and Ian anymore…it'll be me, Ian, and baby. I thought this would bother me a little bit but it really didn't actually it made me real happy I couldn't wait to be a mommy I would have my very own baby who would love unconditionally and would hopefully look like its daddy. Ian pulled me out of my little trance with a kiss on my stomach; he shifted his wait so he was now at the side of me he lowered his face a little so it was the only thing I could see. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his neck and played with his hair he shivered a little and I saw his cheeks darken he pulled my chine up a little and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good morning, love" he whispered against my lips

"good morning Ian" I kissed him one more time before pulling away a little; Ian kept his arm around my body and leaned his head on my head every now and then he would dock his head and kiss my neck which always seemed to make me shiver weather I wanted to or not.

"Wanda?" Ian breathed; I looked up at him to see what was wrong but he didn't look bothered by anything I waited patiently for him to finish his question.

"how do you want to tell people about the whole baby thing" oh…I never thought about that I turned so I could look at him a little bit better I looked around trying to come up with an answer but I was totally stumped I had no Idea how we were going to tell people about the baby.

"I don't know and I really don't care how we tell them as long as no one tries to take my baby away from me then I'm fine with what ever we decide to do" Ian looked at me and kissed me on the nose he nodded in response. I wiggled out of Ian hold so I could get dressed and get a good start to the day and plus I was really hungry. Ian was still lying on the bed watching me get dressed I pulled on a clean pair of underwear and some jeans and an orange shirt and my favorite pair of sneakers. I turned over to the mirror and looked over myself I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and smacked on some chapstaick. I turned over to look at Ian he was trying to hurry up and get dressed he already had on a cleaner pair of jeans on, he tried to pull on his shirt but he got it stuck around his head. I threw my head back and started to laugh I walked over to my half dressed boyfriend and helped him get the shirt over his head.

"Thanks" he laughed then kissed me on the lips after pulling me into a hug; we walked outside the room still laughing about the incident in the room. We walked all the way to the lunch room holding hands and still giggling actually it was just me who still giggling my giggling caused Ian to laugh which made me laugh which obviously made him laugh.

We got in line together still holding hands waiting for our turn to get food when Jamie bounced up behind me giving me a big hug.

"hey Jamie" I beamed giving him another hug he cut in front of me and started babbling about how today there was going to be a game and how he was going to be a captain and kick the butts of everyone who dared to go up against his team. The facial expression he was giving off was just to much for me I was doubled over laughing harder than I've ever laughed everyone was looking at me but I really didn't care my eyes started to water and my knees gave way from under me. Jamie looked mad I would have believed him I didn't hear a giggle slip out every now and then. Jamie joined me on the ground laughing Ian was looking at us like we were to mad men. After 5 more minutes of drunken laughter me and Jamie were able to get up and wipe away all of our tears and control our selves I giggled one last time and hugged Jamie.

"Jamie you too much" I hugged him one last time before we walked over to the table with our friends. Me and Jamie stumbled all the way to the table; Ian had gotten us food and already ate most of his food. when I sat down I could help the smile that was stuck on my face…I've never laughed so much in one morning, my sides were killing me I wanted to stop laughing so much.

"What's soo funny" Mel smiled giving me a hug around the shoulders. I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Nothing" Jamie laughed in a matter of seconds we were laughing again I laughed so hard that I knew I would be sore in the morning. Ian couldn't help but laugh every once in awhile Mel and Jared just smiled just smiled at us. Finally I got a hold of myself and to a couple of deep breaths Jamie pulled himself together to.  
"you know Wanda for a while there I was begin to worry that you'd bust a gut or something" Jared joked he was sitting in front of me smiling. In my laughing fit I completely forgot I was starving I took my spoon and devoured my oatmeal. I didn't dare to leave any behind I looked up from my empty bowl to three shocked faces I looked around trying see figure out what the were staring at I looked over my shoulder look…nope no one there I looked over my other one… same thing I looked up at Ian I was so confused.

"What?" Jared was the first to compose his face he smiled at me awkwardly and shifted in his seat.

"n-nothing it's just that we've never seen you eat so fast before…not that it's a bad thing or anything just different" he smiled at me sheepishly, I had no idea how to respond to his comment I just looked at him and nodded ]

"Wanda I didn't mean to hurt your feeling or anything" Jared came over and hugged me

"it's okay Jared you guys didn't hurt my feeling not at all" he was still holding on to me; I dropped my hand at my side a long time ago it was just Jared holding on to me. He was still holding on to me…this was awkward then I felt it. I looked down at me stomach and pushed Jared away. I was going to be sick I ran all the way to the washrooms with my hand covering my face. I bent over the steam and let go; I sat up and wiped my face with the back of my hand I got to water from the other stream the one I didn't just throw up in and rinsed my mouth out with some water. I sat there staring up at the cracks in the wall I was a little upset about the way Jared acted in the kitchen. He knows Ian doesn't like him hugging on me for that long but he's been doing it a lot lately, I've never pushed him away because I knew that would upset him a lot so I just allowed it. I didn't like the new way Jared was treating me his been staring at me a lot and not respecting my personal space. I stood up and started to walk to me room I was half way there when a hand caught mine. I was already screaming but then the traitor's other hand flew up and covered my mouth.

_IPOV_

I already knew where Wanda was going so I thought I would give her sometime to herself I knew she would feel embarrassed if I saw her throw up but the truth is I could careless. I walked to my room and laid on the mattress with my eyes closed I knew if I went after Wanda she would see how upset Jared made me. I heard the door open I kept my eyes closed knowing Wanda would come snuggle up next to me and make my world shine even brighter. I felt her move to closer to me I could tell she was leaning over me, I waited for her soft, plump lips to touch mine. I held my breath with anticipation I felt her breath on my neck and shivered.

"Stop playing games" I smiled but kept my eyes closed; she giggled and smashed her lips on mine. I didn't kiss her back I shot my eyes and almost threw up when I saw who it was. I stood up and accidentally rammed myself into the wall…I stood there shaking my head I just couldn't believe what just happened.

"w-what are you doing!" I yelled I was so confused it hurt I shook my head trying to erase what just happened out of my mind.

"I know you love me Ian and I know you want to be with me" she came up to me and slid her fingers down my side; I smacked it away.

"What the hell gave you the impression I wanted to be with _you_ I _don't_ want you I _don't _love you get the hell out now" I was shaking with rage

"You don't mean that _she_ doesn't deserve you I could do so much more for you! I could make you scream my name Ian O'Shea! Can she do that…I don't think so! I can and I want you and I _know_ you want me!" she was shaking with rage just like me but I wasn't mad any more I was more on the verge of choking her to death for even bringing Wanda into this. I had to clench my fists at the sides to stop myself from hitting her.

"I can make you happy Ian" she whispered taking a step towards me. She was about to touch my face but I smacked it away.

".WANDA." spacing out the words so she could understand that I didn't want her. She frowned and turned around and headed for the door, she was about to walk out when she turned around and said the one thing that made me go blind with hatred and rage.

"You love her soo much don't you?…so tell me this what would you do if one day…she didn't come back…what then love?" she walked out of my room and left me there shaking and cursing. I turned around and let my anger out on the cave wall, I punched the wall over and over again until the pain started to register inside my brain. I sat down on the bed feeling unbalanced and uncontrollably angry. I knew exactly what I would do if Wanda never came back to me I wouldn't even have to think twice about what I would do, it was so obvious…I'd kill myself. I knew the answer to that since the day I realized I loved her, the day I realized I wouldn't dare to breathe another breath with out her, and the day I realized I would spend the rest of my life with her…but without her there was no propose for living any longer… I won't dare breathe another breath if she wasn't breathing.

**Hey guys Thxs for the all the hits and everything! If it wasn't for the reviews I would have stopped writing a loooonnnnggggg time ago lol so keep it up and I'll keep writing :))))**

**Keep smiling,**

**Ever **


	8. Chapter 8

_WPOV_

The hand was still over my mouth I kicked and tried to scream but nothing seemed to work the man struggled to hold me still; he pushed me against the wall softly and held me there.

"Wanda calm the heck down would you" Jared whispered in my ear, I stopped all movement and stood there looking up at him. He removed his hand away from my mouth in a couple of minutes I new he would regret this. I shoved him away from me and paced around trying to calm myself down.

"Jared what were you thinking you don't sneak up on someone and cover there mouths what's wrong with you!" I yelled Jared stood there with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Wanda I didn't mean to scare" he looked like he really was sorry; sighed and moved closer to him.

"It's okay Jared and I'm sorry I yelled at you." I gave him a quick hug and retreated before he could hug me back because I knew he would never let go. We stood there in silence Jared was looking at me and I was looking everywhere else but at him.

"Jared?"

"Yes Wanda?"

"Why have you've been acting different?" I looked up at him worried I've might of upset him

"I haven't been acting different, Wanda" he was still looking me in the eye it made me very uncomfortable I shifted from foot to foot trying to make this less awkward for me.

"Well, you've been acting weird around _me_" I was looking at the ground trying to hide myself behind my hair I was a nervous wreck.

"I love you that's why"

"So…Mel and Jamie love me too and they haven't been treating me any different" I was so confused I looked up at him waiting for an answer. Took a step so he was now right in front of me. I was about to take a step back but his hand wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to him. I was so shocked I didn't even no how to react I just stood there waiting to see what he would do next. He smiled and shook his head at my confused face I could feel my eye brows scrunch together.

"Wanda I don't think you understand…_I love you_" he pulled me even closer and kissed me I just stood there for a minute then I realized what he meant. I tried to pull my face away from his but the head tangled in my hair wouldn't let me go. I pushed against his chest and tried to move my head free from his grasp. I kicked him a few times but it didn't seem to bother him it just hurt me; he pushed me violently against the cave wall it knocked the breath right out of me. I didn't have enough time to pull in a breath before Jared was on me again; my back was killing me I started crying he was hurting me he was biting me I could feel my tongue beginning to bleed. He wouldn't stop I turned and jerked my body trying to get out of his hold; I got my mouth away from his only for a few seconds I manage to yell stop before he attacked my mouth again. I was starting to feel sick again I felt something in the inside of my thigh I knew exactly what was poking me from my nights with Ian. I started crying harder I pushed him harder but he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop hurting me, he wouldn't stop kissing me, he wouldn't stop violating me. He moved his hand away from my back and moved it to the hem of my shirt he slide his hand up my shirt and over my belly. He froze and stopped everything he was doing wrong to me. I shoved him hard and started to run away I heard his footsteps close behind me I pushed as hard as I could against the ground I didn't want to be close to him I didn't even want to think about him I just want Ian. I was right in front of Kyle's room when Jared yanked me be the back of my shirt into his arms.

"No please don't please!" I whimpered Jared kissed me again I started to scream and claw at his body. He grabbed my flying hands with one of his hands and pinned it above me head the only way I could tell he was struggling was because I heard him grunt once. He covered my mouth with his hand again and just looked at me and started to kiss up and down my neck. I started to bawl my eyes out I was praying he would get off me and not hurt my baby. I heard a noise and felt him fly off me; I opened my eyes and saw Kyle was standing above me with his fists up in front of his face he looked down at me and smiled sheepishly he bent over and picked me up and carried me to my room. I tried not to cry but every once in a while a tear would escape I didn't want to worry Ian so I had to get over this.  
"are you okay" Kyle looked mad that he didn't get to hit Jared one more time for what he did to me I hugged him and thanked him for everything he didn't tonight. I stood out side the door for a while trying to gather all my thoughts and emotions; I walked inside the room and kept my head down I turned around to left the door back in place before I turned around to face Ian. He was sitting on the side of the mattress with his back facing me. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder before sitting down I didn't bother saying anything yet because I didn't trust my voice yet. I sat there with him for a while before I took his hand in mine; I sat there drawing shapes and lines across his hand with my thumb. I pulled his hand up on my lap so I could sorta play with it I knew it always made him happy when I played with him I flipped it here and there and played with his fingers a little. I looked down at them to see his knuckles all red and bleeding I froze and looked at Ian. He still wasn't looking at me I kissed his knuckle hoping it made them feel better. He turned his head slowly so he could face me I looked him in his beautiful sapphire eyes trying to take away as much pain as I could. I leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips once before pulling away I kept my face close to his so that our foreheads could touch.

"What's wrong Ian?" I whispered stroking his cheek with my hand he leaned into my hand and sighed he shook his head and pulled me into a hug. The feeling of his arms around me was enough to erase all the pain I still had deep in side. We sat there in each others' arms. I kissed him every once in a while anywhere I could reach which always seemed to be his jaw or his neck. I sat there breathing in his wonderful sent and listening to his heart beat steadily; we both jumped at the sound of our door being pounded on.

"Wanda, Ian the games about to start come on and Ian you're on _my_ team!" Jamie shouted before running off.

"Do you still want to play" I turned towards Ian pulling his hurt hand with me so I could kiss it one last time.

"I really don't want to…but since Jamie's going to be the captain" Ian laughed and pulled me out the door with him. We walked through the caves in each other's arms he wouldn't let me go for nothing always kissed me or rubbing my belly I would giggle or kiss him back in response. We entered the room to find people stretching and getting warmed up all over the place; I kissed Ian long and deep one last time before letting him run off to go get warmed up I saw Mel and ran over to her and gave her a good luck hug before walking over to the side to sit next to sunny.

"Hey sunny" I smiled before sliding down next to her we both sat there and watched the game take place. Jamie choose most of the good players leaving Kyle's team with some of the less talented people. Jamie's team who 3 time before everyone got tired I stood up grabbing three water bottle and headed off towards Ian and Jamie who were panting on the ground laughing a playing around

"You guys kicked some butt" I smiled handing them each a water bottle

"Thanks you I did a great job at being captain I think I'll be captain for every game" Jamie joked I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and told them I'll be right back. I walked over to Mel who was alone in a corner with her head hanging in between her legs.

"Hey Mel! Here you go" I ran over to Mel and handed her her water bottle she drank the whole thing and thanked me, I looked her over and saw she looked upset by something.

"Mel what's wrong" I sat down next to her on the ground and rubbed her back she flinched away from my touch.

"I need to talk to_ you_" she hopped up off the ground she didn't even wait for me to get up. I ran after her I caught up to her and silently followed her to where ever she was going; we came to a stop some in the middle of the fields. Mel spun around on her heal almost making me run into her she sat there looking at me then up at the ceiling you could tell from the light bouncing off the mirrors that there was a full moon out tonight.

I looked back down at her waiting patiently for her to talk about what ever was bothering her.  
"Wanda…I did something wrong" she was smiling up at me in a way I've never seen her smile before It was like she was proud about the bad thing she did

"I kissed Ian" it felt like I zoned out again I didn't respond I could feel my head getting hot and tears threaten to start forming in my eyes. I've never felt this way before how could she, How could she betray me like this. I looked up at her and said nothing she still had that smile plastered on her face.

"It felt soo good Wanda it really did I would do it again in a heart beat" she smiled wider thinking about the kiss she had with Ian. She was just standing there smiling while I stood there shaking me head slowly I couldn't take my eyes off her. I couldn't control myself I felt this feeling scorch through me I took a step towards Mel not letting my eyes once fall from hers.

"You _bitch _how could you do this to me…I'm fucking _pregnant_ and you _kiss_ my boyfriend the man who helped make this baby _bitch_!" I was shaking Mel took a step back looking at me with wide eyes I was crying now but I wasn't going to be the one to back down from this.

"This whole time you pretended to be my friend-my sister! I freak'in loved you like a sister I would never hurt you like that _Melanie_ never!" I stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"Do you see _this_ do you see this Mel!" I cried pulling up my shirt so she could see my now bulging round belly I was having a hard time breathing in-between sobs.

"This baby is _Ian's _and I'll be fucking damned if I allow you to interfere with mybaby's life do you hear me Mel!" I screeched the whole time I was telling her off I didn't dare to remove my eyes from hers. I stood there with tears streaming down my face staring at her with as much pain and hatred I gained from her. I gave her one last glare before twitching off towards my room I shoved the door out of my way and threw my self on the bed and began to sob quietly to my self I brushed away all the ears left on my face and sat up I had to think about all of this. I sat up and held my head between my legs, never in my 9 lives have I used such language or showed so much disrespect to another living being, never in my 9 lives have I felt such hatred for another person before, never in my 9 lives have I've been betrayed, never in my 9 lives have I've been left heart broken and hurt by the people I loved the most.

**Hey y'allz sorry for the language lol hope my mommy doesn't read this! Keep reviewing and reading any I'll keep writing. I'll try to update everyday but sometime I'll have to go to a gymnastics thing and not update on that day sooorrrrrryyyyy :)))))))))))**

**Keep smiling,**

**Ever**


	9. Chapter 9

_IPOV_

It's been about 3 months since Mel kissed me she hasn't spoken to me or Wanda ever since then. Everything's been awkward between her and Wanda I can't help but wonder if Melanie told Wanda what happened yet. I've been putting off for the longest while and I know Wanda knows something's wrong but I keep telling her I'm just tired sooner or later she's going to stop believing me and want the truth but, I have a good idea she stopped believing that lie a long time ago. I was lying in bed watching her sleep she was curled up in the sheets snuggling up into my chest. I know this might sound weird but I always loved the smell of her hair in the morning it always smelt like strawberries and was always soft. I looked down at her bulging stomach thinking about our baby again; I felt like the world's greatest scientist I still couldn't believe that I was the cause of our baby. Everyone in the cave is excited about our baby Wanda and I told them about the baby a month ago; I remember how nervous Wanda was about the whole thing she was practically hiding behind me, everyone was In the game room gossiping about who knows what and playing around and laughing. The only people who knew what was going on were Jeb, doc, Kyle they all were already smiling uncontrollably; I turned to Wanda and kissed her on the cheek before calling everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face me except for Sharon and her mother who obviously that they were to good to listen to what I was about to tell them I looked at Wanda on last time before taking a deep breath.

"Hey everyone I've asked Jeb and doc to gather you all here today because I have some real good new to tell you." I smiled down at everyone to show them I was about to continue when I heard Maggie let out a devilish chuckle.

"What did you finally come to you senses and decided to let someone kill your girlfriend" she smiled up at Wanda and mouthed the words "bye bye". Damn she knew how to get under someone's skin everyone was looking at her with disbelief and anger. Everyone loved Wanda here even the kids no one would want Wanda killed. But of cause Maggie and Sharon where as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't change there minds about anything once they decided in their sick minds that they were right.

"No Maggie I said I had some _good _new to tell you" I looked down at Wanda from the corner of my eye to see her playing with her nail she didn't seemed bother bye the comment.

"Well that would be good new to me so next time you might want to be more specific" Maggie hissed

"Will you shut the heck up Maggie and let Ian finish" Jamie yelled Jamie looked back up at me and smiled I smiled back at Jamie and took another deep breath.

"Okay so um Wanda is sorta….3 months um…pregnant" I felt Wanda's grip on my arm tighten just a little bit. I held my breath and looked around the room waiting for someone to say something.

"Really…THAT'S. SO. COOL!" Jamie yelled jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face he ran up and sat down right next to Wanda and hugged her I looked around the room and saw people smiling Sharon and her mother looked like they were about to crock over at any second. Everyone started coming up to us patting us on the back and hugging us. Everyone wanted to feel Wanda's belly and stuff she wasn't smiling as big as I thought she would have but she still had a smile on her face and that was good enough for me. Everyone was giggling and talking about the baby Jamie was smiling and telling Wanda how he could pretend to be its big brother just like she's pretends to be his big sister Wanda laughed and kissed Jamie on the forehead. He smiled up at her and ran away to go get something I think; I pulled Wanda closer to me so she was practically on my lap she looked up at me and kissed my jaw and snuggled closer to me.

"See I told you it would be okay" whispered into her ear she giggled and blushed, Jamie ran back over with Mel and Jared tagging behind him. They both looked like they rather be some where else but here.  
"congratulations man!" Jared smiled patted my on the back he bent down and bent over to go hug Wanda next I felt Wanda stiffen below me I watched as Jared hugged her and she hugged him back. Mel just gave us an awkward smile before she left with Jared and Jaime.

"…Ian?" I looked down at Wanda and realized I was day dreaming she must have been watching me this whole time.

"What are you thinking about" she smiled up at me before kissing me. I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me.

"You" I smiled before bending down to kiss her again, we sat there kissing each other for about 5 minutes. I pulled back and looked down at her she was blushing and trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Why do you do that?" I asked brushing away the hair that fell over her face. She looked at me and smiled at me awkwardly she looked away before looking back at me.

"I don't know…sorry" she looked down and bit her bottom

"No baby don't be sorry you didn't do anything wrong" I lifted her head so she could look at me she move her eyes so she was looking me right in the eye. Every time she did that it felt like there was nothing else in the world but me and her, it felt like everything in my body went numb and she was the only thing I could feel. She was staring back at me with nothing but love and trust in her eyes I instantly felt guilty for not tell her about Mel and me but I pushed those feeling in the far back of my head and leaned down and kissed her with as much love and passion I had for her. Once my lips touched her I felt that familiar fire course through my body. It happened every time I touched her and I loved it I loved the way she looked at me, I loved the way she said my name, I loved the way she smile, I loved the way she walk the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she looked at me, and the way her lips felt against mine I loved every single thing about her even the tini tiny chip in her front tooth in my eye an imperfection makes you perfection. We kissed for another 5 minutes before Kyle decided it was time for us to wake he was banging on the door like a freakin mad man I reluctantly let go of Wanda to go open the door for captain dumbass.

"Kyle don't you know how to respect other people's privacy" I taunted pulling aside the door so Kyle could step in.

"We have to go on a rain _today_ we're dangerously low on supplies a Jared said we need to leave _now_" Kyle looked at Wanda and smiled before turning his attention back to me.

"But I c-" Kyle cut me off before I could finish complaining.

"You have to Wanda will be fine we'll be gone 4 days tops she's not going to pop anytime soon I promise" took one look at Wanda I really didn't want to leave her behind but I knew that they'll need me on the raid.

"Can't Wanda come with us" I looked at Kyle praying he'll say yes but it seem just to tick him off a bit.

"Why so she could have all these other parasites harassing her about her baby or maybe you want her to get shot" Kyle looked me straight in the eye and waited

"are you willing to risk her life just so you could have her hugging at your sides all the time" he continued, he was really getting worked up now I looked down at Wanda and realized what he was say _did_ make sense after all. I looked back at Kyle and nodded and walked over to sit back down next to Wanda.

"No no get up _now_ didn't you hear me when I said we're leaving now!...sorry about the killing part Wanda." he turned away from me so he could give Wanda a quick smile before leaving the room. I turned to Wanda and kissed her softly on the lips before helping her off the bed; we both walked over to our pile of clothes and got dress I couldn't help but watch her get dress even though she had this big belly hanging out she still look incredibly sexy.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready" she turned around to face me and smiled

"Yea but it's kinda hard to focus when I have the sexy woman half naked in front of me" I winked at her know it'll make her blush she giggled and pulled up her pants before heading towards the mirror to fix her hair.

"Okay Ian focus" I chanted to myself trying to think with my mind not my pants. I filled my backpack with all my clothes and a couple of toilet trees that I knew I would need. I flung on my backpack and spun around to face Wanda she was leaning against the wall smiling at me.

"Are you ready yet slow poke" she joked and moved aside the door which I frowned at. She was already out the door when I decided it was time for me to get going I run up behind her and grabbed her hand and held on to her tight. We met everyone outside in front of the jeep I offered to carry Wanda over 20 times but she kept saying no which was worrying the hell out of me I kept thinking she was going to trip over a stick and hurt herself. When we got to the jeep Kyle, Jared, and Aaron were waiting for me by the jeep.

"Finally Ian I thought we were going to have to replace you with Jamie for a second there" Jared smiled

"What you mean I had a chance to go on a raid!" Jamie's eyes were bugging way out of his head

"Sorry man" I walked over to Jamie and ruffled his hair and pulled him into a head lock.

"Stop…Ian…okay okay I forgive you!" Jamie yelled between giggles I let him go and ruffled his hair one last time before turning my attention to Wanda.

"Okay hurry up O'Shea we don't have all day" Jared yelled before climbing into the jeep. I gave Wanda one of my signature smirks and pulled him in to a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her around her waist.

"So when I'm I gonna see you again" she smiled looking up at me.

"Hopefully in three days maybe four" I bent down so my lips could grazed hers I kept them there she shivered and stood up on her tipy toes so she could kiss me. I didn't want to let her do but I knew we had to get going; I let her go and looked down into her big, beautiful, silver eyes.

"I love you wanderer" I smiled down at her and kissed her one more time

"I love you too Ian O'Shea and you better come back home to me" she joked and kissed me once on the jaw before taking one step back so she was now next to Jamie.

"Please make sure nothing happens to her Jamie" I warned Jamie

"Don't worry Ian she's my sister nothing is gonna happen to her on my watch" Jamie smiled before grabbing Wanda's hand and dragging her off back to the caves. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore; I turned around and jumped into the jeep with Jared.

"Man she's got you whipped" Jared laughed we were already on the highway driving down to phoenix for our raid.

"So it's my responsibility to take care of her Jared" I manage to spit out through clinched teeth

"yea your right but you don't have to baby her all the time she's a grown woman she can handle doing grown up stuff...the only grown up stuff I know she does is "doing you" he just the crossed he line I swear if he wasn't driving I would punch his lights out.

"Well you wanna know what" I asked trying to steady myself.

"I honestly don't care about what you think Jared" was all I said; I looked out the window just wishing this day would fly by fast so I could get back home to the woman I love and our baby.

**I'm really sorry about not posting anything in a longtime I've been really busy with gymnastics and getting ready for school and plus I'm 14 and have some what of a life to live and I can't spend it writing all the time…well I could but I'll get fat lol so sorry :))))))**

**Smile on**

**Ever**


	10. Chapter 10

_WPOV_

It hasn't even been a day yet and I already missed Ian like crazy. Jamie was trying to keep me entertain so I wouldn't get bored or anything like that. The truth was I wasn't bored far from it was so funny watching Jamie think about what joke to tell next or make up a totally fake story and try to convince me it really happened.

"Jamie I think you should start heading off to school now" he looked like he was about to argue but I just gave him a "don't even try it" look and he hugged me and walked off to class. I walked/wobbled all the way to the kitchen to see if I could help out a little in there and I bet the baby wouldn't mind if I baked a couple rolls of bread.

"Hey Wanda can I help you with something" lily smiled when I came into the room

"Um, no thank you lily I actually came in here to help you out" I looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she wouldn't say no and send me back to my room.

"Um, Wanda I don't think that's a really good idea"

"Come on lily I know the baby wouldn't mind if I just baked a couple of rolls for everyone" I smiled

"Fine you could mix and knead the dough" lily shrugged

"Thank you soo much lily" I ran up to her and hugged her the best I could. We both went right to work getting lunch ready for everyone; I was just so happy that I was finally allowed to do something around here; I finished rolling up all the rolls and putting them into the oven.

"Here you go Wanda" lily smiled throwing me a shiny green apple I loved apples and everyone in the caves knew that I was about to bit into my juicy apple when I felt like I was about to be sick. It wasn't like I was going to throw up but the thought of me eating the apple way going to make me throw up at any minute I put down the apple I waited a minute waiting for the feeling to go away I picked it back up and tried again…no luck.

"No thank you lily I don't think the baby like apples" I smiled I could tell it was an awkward one I threw the apple back to her.

"Are you sure Wanda are you all right" she came over to the other side of me and tried to lead me out the door by holding on to my elbow.

"No I'm fine lily I promise I'm okay" I tried to stop her but she was just so strong.

"I can take her" I looked around trying to find out were that voice came from.

"Thanks she needs to go see doc" lily responded; I was still looking all over trying to find the voice's owner. Just then I saw Mel; it felt like my heart dropped down into my stomach and couldn't find its way back up into my chest. I missed her so much but I had no idea how to act around her anymore she _kissed_ my man and wasn't even sorry about it.

She hates me and I know it, I yelled at her and called her all theses names and cursed her out, if someone did that to me I wouldn't like them very much. Lily patted me once on the back before heading back to the kitchen to clean up; leaving me here with Mel, I didn't even wait for her to say anything I just started walking down the tunnel that lead to my room. Mel didn't say anything she just walked quietly behind me which I was fine with I didn't mind being followed down a dark tunnel one bit. I got to the door and pulled it aside contemplating whether or not to let her come in. I decide to let her come in because I knew she would just move the door and come in if I decided to keep her out side. I walked straight to the mattress and sat down in Ian's side so I could breathe in his sent that I missed so much.  
"So Mel…what do you want" I turned around to address her trying to keep my voice steady and calm but my voice still broke at the end. She looked like she was crying or just tired.

"I-I wanted to talk to you privately" she looked straight at me with a gaze that was strong and powerful which instantly made me mad why couldn't I do _that. _

"About what" I thought my voice would sound strong any powerful just like Mel's eyes but it just came out in a horsed whisper she came over to the bad and sat down in front of me and looked down at her hand for a second before focusing her attention back on me.

"About what happened between us in the fields" she sighed looked everywhere but at me.  
"When you say _us _do you mean me and you or you and _Ian_" I wasn't trying to be smart or anything I really wanted to know. I felt something wet fall on my hand I looked up at the ceiling trying to see past the crack in the ceiling for any signs of rain. Nothing just blue skies and a few wandering clouds I looked around trying to find the source of the water I felt something tickle the side of my cheek I put my palm up to my cheek and realized I was crying…great just when I was trying to be all strong and powerful I start crying and don't even know it. I looked at Mel and saw she was looking down at her lap crying too; In my heart all I wanted to do was go over to her and comfort her and tell her everything was all right …but in my mind I knew I couldn't because everything was obviously not _alright_.

"Both" she whispered

"Well okay then which one do you want to start with" my voice came out a bit harsher than I intended it to be.  
"ever since I got my body back I've been feeling these feelings for Ian and I ignored them thinking they would just go away…but they didn't. all I want was Ian and me to be together and have him all to myself, every night I would dream about how good it would feel to have him arms wrapped around _me _and not _you_…knew it was wrong and I tried hard to push those thoughts and feelings out of my mind and focus all my attention on Jared…but, it seemed that Jared was more interested in you than her was with me. He thinks I don't see the way he looks at you but I do. And I felt jealous Jared was suppose to love me and not you that's what we were fighting for all along…but it seemed everything back fired in my face. Then one night I came over to your room to try to tell you about these feelings I was having for Ian and how I thought Jared might love you more than he should…but then when I got to you door I hear you and Ian having sex and I lost it. I was extremely pissed, hurt, betrayed and confused I had no idea how to respond to any of it. Then that night something in my mind convinced me it would be okay and hurt you by trying to steal him from you. So few weeks later when we were all sitting around eating and you got sick and ran off to the bathroom I decided that I would follow Ian to your room and try to get him to fall in love with me. I followed him all the way to your room and waited to see what he would do next I felt like an insane psycho path just sitting there watching him walk around the room waiting for you. I could see him trying to decide whether to go check up on you or just stay there. Finally, he laid down on the bed and closed his eye I moved away the door and walked up to him and laid down next to him I kissed him on the lips…I expected him to kiss me back but he didn't I felt his body freeze under me. He pushed me away and started yelling at me and started saying all this stuff about how could I betray you like this and all this other stuff that made sense. Then I instantly felt pissed and hurt and-all these other emotions. Then that night at the soccer game I saw the way he looked at you and saw how happy he was and I was just so angry that I wasn't the cause of it. So I dragged you out to the fields and lied to you. And every little thing you said you me that night was true I betrayed you, I pretended to be happy with you when I obviously wasn't. And then you told me you were pregnant then I felt even more disgusted with myself than I was before. An-and I realized I messed up everything between us and I hated myself a little bit more everyday for trying to ruin your happiness just because I was being a selfish bitch." Mel was sobbing uncontrollably now and was shaking; I instantly understood what she was going through and why she did the things she did. I should have known Mel would never hurt me like that.

"it's okay Mel I forgive you…and the whole time we were fighting I still loved you with all my heart" I scooted closer to her to a could hug her and try to make her feel better but it seemed my apology just made her even more upset I sat there rocking her back in forth in my arms trying to calm her down and show her how much I loved her.

"I'm so sorry Wanda" Mel cried over and over again I sat there and kept telling her it was alright and that I loved her; She stopped crying about 2 minutes ago but, still held on tight to me.

"Wanda…I-is it okay if I f-feel you stomach" she looked down at me like she was afraid of what I might say.

"Well, of course you _are_ it's auntie after all" I smiled up at Mel and hugged her one last time before I pulled up my shirt so she could see my bulging stomach. Mel smiled at me and put her hand on my belly and rubbed it softly.

"Wanda?" Mel looked up at me with a weird expression on her face

"Yea Mel" I looked down at her trying to find out what the problem was.

"I'm so happy that I got you back" she smiled at me and pulled me into another hug

"Me too" I hugged her back the best I could and held on tight to her refusing to ever let go.

**Yeeaahhh! Second one today I'm still really sorry about not posting for three days but I'm just gonna tell you to deal with it lol jking (sorta…just a little) keep review and Thxs for all the hits! **

**Smile on, **

**Ever **


	11. Chapter 11

_IPOV_

We've been out here for a week and a half and I was so pissed offed with Jared and Kyle they both pacifically told me we would be out her for 4 day. Excuse me if I'm wrong but I have a freakin pregnant woman which whom I love more than life it self at home who I would love to get back to _now_! They keep telling me one more store just one more but soon after that one last store guess what….there another one.

"okay Ian I need you to go pick up some snack for the drive back just pick up something simple please…oh yea and Kyle go with him" great one more store and I'm stuck with Kyle how could my day get any better…wait I know maybe a shot to the head would make this day just terrific. I jumped out of the jeep with my sunglasses and headed straight for the gas station not even waiting for Kyle to catch up. I just wanted to get the each a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of chips and get out of there.

"Ian wait up man I'm sorry I didn't know this raid would be so long" Kyle was right beside me keeping pace with me easily.  
"it's okay I guess…it's just I don't want to miss anything I know she's not going to have the baby anytime soon but what if it starts kicking or what if Wanda fell down in the washrooms again and can't get up" I was starting to panic as the thought of Wanda on the floor crying for help flashed through my mind.

"don't worry Mel and Jamie are there to watch after her and so is everyone else in the caves…for now all you have to worry about is getting back home safe and sound" with that we walked into the 7-11 and grabbed some food for the guys. Kyle and I couldn't resist flipping through a couple of magazines first we decided to flip through a play boy…but it wasn't as exciting as it was when I was 16 the only sexy woman I could think about was Wanda and her newly grown curves. I looked through the stacks of magazines trying to find something that Wanda might like to read.

"Hey Ian look at this" Kyle was all smiles pointing at something in his magazine. I leaned over and couldn't help but break out into uncontrollable giggles there was a really, really, really fat hairy woman licking whip cream of a rubber ducky, she was wearing a pair of shorts that looked like if she sat down the would simultaneously combust, Me and Kyle just stood there staring at her laughing and elbowing each other just then I heard someone clear there throat.

"Are you two planning to buy that or just stand around my store laughing like a bunch of stupid humans" geesh this soul wasn't really nice. Kyle and I put the magazine down and grabbed the food we came in here to get; we walked back towards the car still laughing about the lady in the playboy magazine. It was just too darn funny souls really didn't have a dirty bone in there entire body.

"Took you long enough" Jared hissed when I climbed back into the jeep and handed him his chip and stuff.

"Sorry we got a bit side tracked" I laughed still thinking about the playboy I was a little disappointed that we didn't buy it.

"With what" Jared asked though a mouth full of Doritos

"With a playboy" I laughed again still thinking about the image in the magazine. We were just about to pull out of the parking lot when I noticed a familiar face climbing out of the van besides us.

"Stop!" Jared slammed down on the brakes and looked at me then looking around the parking lot searching for any signs of danger. I didn't even bother telling him what I though I saw I just threw on my glasses and jumped out of the jeep. I practically ran full speed up to the two girls I tapped the woman with dark brown hair on the shoulders; she jumped forward and spun around with a gun in her hand pointed it right to the middle of my head, the other girl did the same thing but aimed for my chest instead. I took in there faces and almost broke down into tears I slowly removed the glassed from my face and looked up at the both of them.

"Hey mom it's me...Ian"

**Hey yall I'm trying to make up for lost time this is the third story I posted today and I hope you like it keep reviewing and stuff! **

**Smile on,**

**Ever**


	12. Chapter 12

_IPOV_

The ride back to the caves was terrific; everything was slowly falling into place. I'm loved by the most beautiful women in the world, I'm gonna be a daddy, I've found my mom and bringing her back to the caves to meet everyone, and best of all I get to hold Wanda in my arms again.

"I can't believe I have my two boys back" Me and Kyle both smiled down at our mom and let her hold on to the two of us for the rest of the ride while she played 20 questions.

"Are you guy eating enough, Have you've been brushing your teeth every night, Are you using your manners, Do you change your underwear every night-you've better been." I could hear Jared snickering in the front seat with Aaron I wanted to smack the smile of each of their faces, but knowing my mother that would be a serious no-no.

"don't worry mom everything's been great-wait scratch that fantastic…and I think ian has a little surprise for you back at the caves." kyle joked giving me a wink

"what is he talking about ian?" like always I could see her motherly instincts kick in as soon as she found out me and kyle was hiding something from her.

"Don't worry mom you'll find out soon" I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face, thinking of wanda was enough to make my hands sweaty and make my heart beatfaster with anticipation. I could already picture her pacing in front of the cave's entrance wanting for me to come back.

"Um, Jared do you think you could pick up the speed a little." I knew speeding could get us in to some serious trouble, but I couldn't help it I needed to see Wanda _now! _

"Calm down O'Shea I know you're aching, but you just gotta wait we'll be there in 5 minutes."

"I'm not aching" I grumbled, people just don't understand what it means to be "in love" I thought I was in love once before but I was dead wrong. What I had with Wanda was special, amazing…real and I loved it. Before I knew it we were pulling into the secret hiding place where we always parked it to unload the cars. I was so excited to finally hold Wanda again and listen to everything she had to tell me about the baby and herself. I jumped out the car completely forgetting about everyone in the car including my own mother. I grabbed the first box I could see and started loading it in front of the caves entrance. I was a little disappointed that Wanda wasn't there waiting for me. And ran back to the car to get another load of boxes.

"Dude you need to calm down your freaking mom out." Kyle was right besides my gathering his fair share of boxes.

"I know it's just so hard for me to not be around her…and I really don't know how to act because I've never felt this way before" that was the most I've ever admitted to Kyle in my whole entire life and it made me feel awkward.

'I know, it's called being in love"

_WPOV (early that day)_

"Mel Mel!" oh my gosh what did I do what did I do, my baby my baby! I killed me and Ian's baby, I killed my little Ian oh my god I'm gonna be sick. I was banging on Mel's door like a mad woman with tears staining my brand new white baby doll top.

"Wanda what's wrong!" Mel pulled the door open so fast and hugged me so tight I could barley breathe.

"I killed it, I killed my baby Mel!" I pushed her away and sat down on the floor with my head in my hands crying.

"What, what happened did you fall down!" Mel was on the floor next to me trying to whip away some of the tears that covered my face.

"No I was a-asleep then I woke up then I started to feel something kicking my baby from the inside and every time I talk it starts kicking my baby again." I manage to get out through the hiccups all of a sound Mel was on the floor laughing. That totally back tracked me my best friend was on the floor laughing at my dead baby.

"Why are you laughing Mel my baby's freakin dead and you think that's _funny_!" I was already on my feet already heading off to docs when I felt Mel's hand around my wrist pulling me back.

"Of course not Wanda…your baby's fine it's just playing around in there." Mel smiled looking down at my stomach

"…playing around" what is that suppose to mean "playing around" my baby wasn't even out yet and it was already having fun on its own.

"One more week and you'll be 6 months pregnant rriiiggghhhtttt." I nodded

"Well around this time the baby should start to kick or move around…and since you said it happens every time you talk I guess that mean your baby already loves you" Mel laughed placing a hand on my belly. I just couldn't grasp this, my baby already loved me and I already loved it. I could help, but think about Ian's reaction when I tell him about the baby.

"Well, if the baby's already kicking does that mean it's going to be an amazing soccer player like Ian?" I smiled up at Mel who was already laughing pulling towards the kitchen. As soon as I walked through the door Jamie ambushed me with a giant bear hug.

"Hey Wanda hey Mel how it goin!" Jamie smiled at me and Mel

"We're good do you wanna have breakfast with us?" Mel laughed giving Jamie a quick kiss on the forehead

"not today I'm going to go check to see if the guys got back yet…do you wanna come" before I realized what I was doing I was already dragging Mel and Jamie to the entrance of the cave. It took a little longer than usual because I could barley see my feet over my belly and I was kind of afraid I would fall and hurt my baby. By the time we got up there I could already see boxes by the entrance of the cave; I let go of Jamie and Mel's hand and started running. I could hear Jamie running after me trying to stop me, but I was already to far away from him. I was running down the rock path that leads to the cars when I saw two figures in the distance talking by the trunk of the car. Instantly my heart started to race and I could feel a smile break across my face which was probably to big for my face.

"Ian!" I was so happy I thought I might cry; I shouted his name one more time before the two figures turned around to face me I was getting close enough to see that it was Ian and Kyle talking by the car.

"Wanda!" Ian dropped the box he had in his hands and ran up to meet me. I could feel my smile already getting bigger. My gaze flickered back to Kyle who now was stand next to this lady with grey strikes in her dark hair looking intently at me and Ian running towards each other. Before I could figure out who she was Ian had already scooped me into his arms planting loving kisses making me forget about everyone and everything in the world other than him. I rose up on my tippy-toe and looked Ian straight in his beautiful eye and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me back with so much love, and then I felt Ian's tongue trace the line of my bottom lip. I was about to open my mouth wider so that he could gain my access, but then I felt the baby start to kick I guess Ian could too because, he stopped kissing me and looked down at me stomach with a smile already covering his face.

"Hmmm looks like we're gonna have a soccer player." Ian laughed planting one more kiss on my lips before pulling me back into a hug.

"Sorry Ian I tried to stop her, but she's sorta…fast" Jamie apologized finally catch up to me with Mel not far behind.

"It's okay Jamie I don't think anyone could have slowed down Wanda." Ian laughed squeezing my hand lightly.

"Oh nice to see you too Wanda." Kyle yelled pretending to look hurt; I laughed and walked up to him and gave him the best hug I could manage

"I'm sorry Kyle you know I wouldn't forget _you_" I joked

"That's right you heard that Ian she would never forget about _me_" Kyle roared sending his brother a wink who in returned just rolled his eyes. Ian came up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me so that we both were facing the mystery women.

"Mom this here is Wanda" gesturing to me with only love in his eyes "and she's the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child" Ian smiled up at his mother pointing at my stomach "and from what I just felt back there it seems like he just started kicking"

"_He_ looks like we just found out what Ian wants." Jared laughed strolling up to us with his hands full of boxes. Everyone was around us with smiles plastered on their faces except for Ian's mom who just kept staring at me so intensely it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. She took one more long look at me before turning to face Ian who still had a beautiful smile on his face that made him look like an 8 year old who just learned how to ride a bike with out training wheels.

"Out of all the things you've done in your whole entire life" she paused to gesture at me with her hand then to my stomach. "I could promise you that, getting involved with that poor unborn baby and that putrid _animal_ is going to be the stupidest mistake you'll ever make Ian Daniel O'Shea"

**Ahhhhhhhhh! I haven't posted anything in a long time I completely for got about this. Schools been a meager bitch and Lola wont stop trying to kill me(dang cat) ahhhhh evil face evil face lmfaoaotgdf - means something I swear lmao **

**Smile on,**

**Ever**

**p.s. **

**Giggles **

**p.p.s**

**Oh yea almost forgot ****REVIEW YOU TADPOLES!**


	13. Chapter 13

_IPOV_

What…did I just hear my own mother call the love of my life and my baby a _mistake?_ I could feel Wanda shaking under my arm. Every happy thought that was racing through my mind was replaced with utter rage.

"The one thing that makes this hell whole feel some what like heaven is her! And if being with her is some kind of fatal act then I hope I die tomorrow." I've never felt so much blinding rage before-never not even the time when Kyle tried to kill Wanda. I wanted to so badly to hit her to hit some sense into my own blasted mother to make her see Wanda the way everyone sees her as a kind, gentle, self-less, loving human bean who wouldn't kill a fly even if it bit her.

"I'm just saying as your mother T-this…abomination isn't rig-"

"Wanda the fucking women I'm in love with is named_ Wanda_ and who are you to tell me who is and isn't right for me!"

"_Veronica_, Veronica was great for you she was polite, sweet, beautiful, kind, self-less, gorgeous and to top it off she was _human_ everything that this peace of trash isn't and don't ever speak to me like that again!" I took one step towards my mom with my hands shaking violently.

"I'm pretty sure Jared could drop you off where we found you it was nice seeing you again…mother." I managed to get out clenched teeth; she gasped and took a step back never in my life have I called her mother and I guess it really hurt her, but honestly I was already sick of her. Who was she to come in here and disrespect my girl friend and my baby all in one sitting, like she's the freakin queen of France? I turned back around to face Wanda was looking so good with her shorts and baby doll shirt with her long blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail. She was looking down at the ground with her ands wrapped defensively over her stomach as if she were trying to protect the baby from my mother. I felt so awful for bringing my mother her just so she could hurt Wanda like that. I wrapped my hand around hers and lead her up the path back to the caves leaving my mom and everyone there to deal with my dissension. The whole time Wanda kept one hand around her belly and the other wrapped firmly around my hand. When we got into the caves I responded to every person who came to welcome me with a simple smile and nod. By the time we got to our room I was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep and hold Wanda for as long as I could. When I walked in to our room I was shocked to see it was spotless, absolutely clean everything was folded and packed away the bed was made and cover with actual sheets. I turned around to look at Wanda and saw that she was standing by the door staring at me. I walked over to the closet and yanked my shirt off the walked back to Wanda.

"Are you okay?" She looked up at me and gave me a fake small smile

"Yea" she was so quiet I could barley hear her, but I didn't have to hear her to know she was lying. I moved behind her and put the door back into place before grabbing her hand and leading her back to bed. I pulled her down so she was facing me and that I could wrap my arms and hold her tight to my chest.

"…Wanda?" I whispered into her hear giving her a quick kiss on the top of her forehead

"Yea" she asked looking me straight in the eyes with her plump lips just begging my to kiss them

"I want you to understand that theirs no one else ,but you and that you're the only person I've truly loved and every minute I spend with you makes me feel something deep inside that I don't quite understand ,but all I know is that it feels right...and that I love _you_ and this baby so much. I don't expect you to forgive me yet, but I just want you to know you're the one and only thing I've done in my whole entire life that wasn't a mistake neither is our baby. And I know your feeling guilty inside for what just happened out there, but you shouldn't because I love you and your all I care about ever and for every more." I could feel my eyes start to burn with tears, because I've never really expressed myself to Wanda like that before and it felt so right to finally get it off my chest like that. Wanda had tears streaming down her face as she looked me straight in the eyes the way she always does.

"…I love you too so much Ian O'Shea"

"And I love you my wanderer" I leaned down and smashed my lips against hers wanting us to stay like this forever, for us to be able to be happy without anyone trying to split us up or ruin our love. I could feel Wanda's hand tracing the muscles on my stomach while I drew random patterns on her beautiful cheek. We broke away both gasping for air still holding each other; I pulled Wanda closer to my chest and let her snuggle up to me while a stroked her hair and thought about how lucky I am to have her in my life and how no one could ever split up this love we share for each other because, after everything we've been through it was quite clear that our love was forever and internally unbreakable.

Wow two in one day gosh I'm the coolest lol I know it's short but I think it's just fun size not short aannnnndddd guess what I got 4 medal and 3 ribbons from my middle school track regional competition 1st year doing track and I'm already better than a lot of the girls that's been doing it for 3 years lmao I'm so boss! Oh yea Lola says HHHHEEEEYYYY!

Smile on,

Ever

p.s.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

_WPOV_

"_NO! Get away from me please please don't hurt my baby please" I couldn't see it was too dark all I could feel way their hands touching me. I kicked and screamed, but was only rewarded with another punch to the face. I could feel the blood trickle down my shirt and face. I called out for Ian a hundred times, but he never came, he never came to save me. I cried in silents and accepted the fact that I was going to die, accepted the fact that I would lose my baby and never see Ian again. I heard two sets of foot steps walking towards me, the man held on to my arms and pinned them roughly over my head. I had to fight back a scream when one of the men slapped me hard across the face. They all started to laugh when I started to cry again, I kept telling myself to be strong and to act the way Mel would. I built up some courage and spitted straight in one of the guys faces; there was an awful dead sielents in the room. I waited for one of them to hit more or break one of my legs or call me one of the many bad words in the dictionary. _

"_Hmm, little thing gots attitude" they all started to laugh in some sick unison. One of the guys pushed my violently against the wall and pinned me up against it again. The hold was so tight I could hardly breathe I could hear my pulse beating inside my ears. The two other guys started to touch me in ways only Ian was allowed too. I started to cry uncontrollably thinking about all the awful stuff they would do to me and my baby. One of the guys started to unbutton my pants. _

"_NO please stop!" I kept begging for them repeating myself over and over again. I didn't want it to end like this, not now not when everything was going wrong I didn't want to leave Ian I didn't want to leave Jamie I didn't' want to leave this planet. _

"Wanda! Wanda!" I could feel someone shaking me but I was still to afraid to open my eye. How did they now my name, did they get the others, maybe if I act died they'll just leave me alone to die by myself.

"Honey wake up please Wanda!" I felt the arms wrap around my two shoulders and give me a shake. I open my eyes slowly expecting to see three guys staring back at me with only the worst intentions, but when I did all I saw were these two heart stopping sapphire eyes looking back at me with nothing but concern. I sat up and took a deep breath and looked down at my chest to make sure I was fully clothed. I looked up at Ian ready to apologize for scaring him when he pulled me into the biggest hug ever. He held me for what felt like for ever just stroking my head and kissing me lightly on the forehead and couple of times.

"Are you okay" I still wasn't ready to talk yet so I just nodded my head and pulled myself closer to him so I could breathe in his sent for just a while longer. He pulled me onto his lap and looked me straight in the eye before leaning in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"do you want to tell me about it it's okay if your not ready yet, it's just that you really scared me there." he was wrong I did want to tell him about my dream it was just how do I tell him that I never had a dream before, that I wasn't allowed to dream and that the first dream I ever had was with me ending up being ganged rapped.

"I don't know how" I could help myself just think of a way to explain to him was enough to bring back the terrifying images. I hung my head in my hands and started to cry I wanted to be strong I want to pretend that everything was okay and that I would be okay ,but I couldn't. Ian pulled me back into him and started to tell me everything would be okay that every thing would be all right, but it was everything wasn't every thing wasn't going to be alright. After a while of me just sitting there crying into his shirt my stomach finally made itself known. Me and Ian both looked down at my stomach I started to laugh a little and Ian just smirked and pecked me softly on the cheek before helping me up to my feet.

"Go get changed then we'll go get breakfast okay love" I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before running over to my corner were my clothes where. I grabbed my shorts the one with the hole on the thigh and my favorite green tank top. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself for a minute before grabbing my comb to brush my hair down. Normally it would of frizzed back up and curl up in some way, but today it was straight and fell across my shoulder. I took one last look at myself before running back over to his side. I was just about to grab his hand to haul him to the kitchen when he grabbed my hand a pulled me back to him. He kept one hand on the middle of my back and the other spread firmly across my lower lift hip. He was looking at me with so much love I thought I might melt, I looked him straight in the eye and he looked me straight back into mine.

"Have I told you lately that I love you soo much and that you're the most beautiful women I've ever known?" I couldn't help the giggle the accidentally escaped my lips.

"everyday." I blushed; Ian smirked then bent down so that our foreheads were touching. We sat there and just stared into each others eyes all I wanted to do was to hold on to him for as long as I could and kiss him. I was just about to reach up and kiss him when I felt the familiar thumping going on inside me.

"I think we should get going I think the baby's getting hungry too" I smiled up at Ian and grabbed his hand and started walking off towards the direction the kitchen was. We walked in silents just holding each others hands while our baby kicked inside of me "play around" that the way Mel had explained it to me. When we got into the kitchen Jamie was already on one of his many rampages about how he should be one of the captains for tonight's soccer game. Ian made me go sit down next to Jared while he ran off to go get us food. It was still a little awkward for me to be this close to Jared I tried my best to forget about what happened in that night, but I can't when it's just him and I, I get nervous and scared all over again. He hasn't tried anything lately but I can't help but wonder what could have happened that night that would have caused him to hurt me like that.

_Jpov_

Why why did she have to be so beautiful, why did she have to be my best friend's girl friend, why could that baby she was carrying be mine? I looked over to see Wanda walking over towards my table she was holding on to Ian's hand and smiling down at the ground. She was wearing those short jeans with the hole on the leg that made her look so good and that green tank that just hugged her the right way. Ian walked her all the way to my table before turning back to go get her some food. I wanted so baby just to stand up and walk away so I would have to sit here and watch them make kissy face at each other. But I couldn't it was like everything about her was telling me to stay and be with her. I every now and then I would sneak a quick peek at her only to see her playing with her hair and looking everywhere else but at me.

"So how's it been Wanda" I turned my whole body around so that I could really see her. She jumped a little and looked me with those big beautiful doe eyes.

"Everything's good how about you." She hesitated a little at first, but I could tell we'll be back to the relationship we had before this whole mess started.

"I'm good now…hey Wanda I just want to apologize for what happen yesterday with Ian's mom and stuff" I knew that was the last thing that she wanted to hear right now, but you know me. You could practically see her whole domineer change. I couldn't take my eyes off her she was just so perfect. Even though I just made her sad it didn't matter I was just pointing out one of the many reasons why she and Ian shouldn't be together.

"That fine Jared everyone doesn't have to like me it's a part of life"

"What do you mean everyone doesn't have to like you Wanda, you're the nicest, funniest, selfless, most beautiful women on this planet and you have to be nuts not to love you" it was true every word Wanda was perfect to the way she says my name to the way she pouts when no one will let her work. the way she walks is enough to drive any man crazy, the way she smiles is just enough to make me want to take her in my arm and make her mine. No matter how hard I try I'll always love Wanda, no matter how hard I try to pretend that when ever I see her with Ian I don't want to smash his face into the nearest wall when then the truth is all I want to do is love her forever and live the rest of my life with her and the only thing standing in my way is Ian O'Shea and that an obstacle that could be easily removed.

**We did! We did we did yea! Lmao thanks for all the reviews it really makes me happy bahhahaha and guess what bananas make my best friend bleed :0 (Omg?) That's what I said, but she ate a banana yesterday? What does this mean…I DON'T KNOW AHAHAHA!**

**Smile on,**

**Ever**

**P.s review review review bahahah!**


	15. Chapter 15

_WPOV_

Okay this was starting to get really uncomfortable, it was about my...7th month? and things just seem to be getting bigger and bigger. Yesterday Ian and i were laying down in bed when out of no where my top gets wet in two very private places, with anyone else i would have ran away crying from the embarrassment, but Ian for some strange reason thought it was the most attractive thing ever. I was in the kitchen with Lily and Sunny watching them make the lunch for today, while i sat on the counter mixing the sauce that was going to go with the spaghetti and joking around with the rest of the girls.

"What do you call a deer with no visual capacity that's not moving?" Sunny and Lily were staring at me with wide eyes and smiles spread across their faces.

"Still no eye deer!" I was laughing so hard at my joke that i didn't even realize that the lunch room was half full when i looked up Jared, Ian, Jamie, and practically everyone else was looking at me with shaking the heads smiling.

"Wanda, that was a seriously lame joke," Kyle laughed cutting to the front of the line. I hopped of the counter and picking up the sauce and pouring it into the spaghetti.

"It wasn't lame your just...no joke understanding" I tease running from behind the counter to go give Ian and quick kiss.

"Don't worry Kyle didn't understand the just simply because, he's stupid" I cracked up again holding onto the nearest person for support, when i looked i looked up everyone was staring at me with that same look they gave me earlier.

"Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?" I asked looked around at my little group of friends questionably.

"Your cuteness that's all" Jared smiled before grabbing his tray of food; I was smiled up at everyone before grabbing my tray and walking over to our usual spot. Ian scooted in pulling me closer to him and leaving one arm around my waist the whole time. Everyone was talking an laughing when we heard someone yelling from the hall; everyone turned to face the entrance of the cave.

"I don't know who the hell you think you people are but-" Just then the person stepped into view exposing herself to us.

"Oh, my gosh" Ian was muttered from behind me, his mother was standing in the front entrance with doc behind her trying to get her to calm down. When she saw Ian's hand around my face the look of disgust felled her features. immediately Ian pulled me closer giving me a reassuring kiss.

"So, anyway Jamie what were you saying." Ian sighed clearly ignoring his mother, Jamie started up his story again laughing and over exaggerating at the best parts. I could feel the glares burning into the back of me head, i dug my head into the hollow of Ian's necks trying to shield myself from the awful looks i knew i was receiving. Jared was sending me reassuring smiles every now and then, underneath the table his foot was rubbing up against mine. It was comforting at first, but now it was starting to get a little...awkward. i moved my foot out of his reach and propped it up-crossing my legs. i allowed myself a quick look up at Jared, i had to hold back the gasp that was threatening to escape my lips, Jared was already focused on my sending me a look i didn't quite understand; I turned around abruptly and snuggled up closer to Ian, who may i might add saw the whole exchanged and was sending Jared a very disapproving looked.

"Could you please not look at Wanda like that" Ian had his jaw locked and was speaking with a rough tone. Everything became quiet and one was now facing us.

"What O'Shea, I'm not allowed to look at your girlfriend?" Jared laughed with his lips spread across his face showing a smug smile.

"No you can't!" I grabbed Ian's arm to calm him down before things got out of hand"

"Well, tell her-" Jared smiled winking at me

"To stop prancing around here like a miniature Victoria secret model, and maybe then i'll be able to control my eyes. But honestly Ian, even if she does find a way to tame that body of hers i don't think i could stop my eyes from landing on certain areas that i find utterly intoxicating," Everyone in the room had their jaws on the ground and their eyes popped out of their sockets. Ian wasn't even shaking anymore, he was so angry that he actually looked calm. I on the other hand had to blink a hundred times to prevent the tears from spilling over. No one was saying anything Ian was looking at Jared and Jared was smiling up at Ian.

"Oh, yea and one more thing" Jared smiled slowly standing up to level up with Ian who was now standing up with his fist clenched so tightly that his hands were starting to bleed. Jared turned his face slightly and looked at me sending chills through my body. He laughed when he realized that he had some sort of effect on me, He turned back around a looked Ian straight in the eye and said the one thing he knew would hurt me the most.

"I kissed Wanda,"

haha chachacha lmao thanks for the review and to be completely honest i did forget about this story and the only reason i put this chapter up was for PiperJason - yyyeeeaaaaaa my first shout out:))) annnyyywwaaayyy i plain of finishing this so keep reviewing and reading and i'll try to keep posting and stuff:)

Smile on,

Ever:))))


End file.
